


A Ladybug, a Cat and a Dragon all walk into a Comic Con

by spydalek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action Figures, Comic-Con, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, They all know about the others hero identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spydalek/pseuds/spydalek
Summary: With Comic-Con Paris coming up, Adrien has the best (or worst, if you ask Marinette) idea for a group cosplay. What if they went as themselves.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	A Ladybug, a Cat and a Dragon all walk into a Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, hello. This is my first fic in this fandom, and there's not a crossover in sight... But I love it too much to not post.
> 
> This story came about because of a conversation I had on Discord, that wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy. :)

"You know what would be fun?" said Adrien, as he lounged in his room alongside his girlfriends, Marinette and Kagami. "Comic Con is coming up, we have tickets, we should go as Ladybug, Cat Noir and Ryuuko."

"Seriously?" said Marinette, looking over at him from the sofa, where she was playing Ultimate Mecha Strike IV with Kagami. She paused the game. "Do you want to give the game away?!"

"Oh come on, Marinette, it would be fun," said Adrien, grinning at her. "Back me up, Kagami."

"I agree with Marinette," said Kagami, looking at her boyfriend with an unamused look. "Attending this comic convention as our alter egos would risk people realizing your identities."

"They didn't last time we donned fake outfits," said Adrien, tapping away at his laptop and pulling up the Clara Nightingale video. Before looking at the two with a grin. "And besides, we don't have to wear our exact outfits, we can make our own."

Marinette sighed. "You mean I can make the three outfits for two weeks from now." She shook her head. "No, Adrien, we are not doing this. It's two against one."

* * *

Two weeks later, the three of them were stood outside the Grande halle de la Villette dressed as Ladybug, Cat Noir and Ryuuko. "I can't believe you talked us into this," said Marinette, shaking her head as she fixed the positioning of the 'yo-yo', which she had repurposed into a bag, on her hip. It had slightly moved on the walk from the Metro. "Next time we come to one of these, I am totally picking the costumes." She pretended to think about it for a moment before saying "I'm thinking Sailor Moon characters."

"Well, I would look good in a skirt," said Adrien, without missing a beat as he spun on the spot. His fake tail spinning with him and wrapping around his waist. "You did a very good job on these outfits though, bugaboo."

"Don't call me that," said Marinette, shaking her head with an amused smile as she untangled the tail carefully.

"Adrien is right, these costumes are great," said Kagami, looking at her girlfriend as she stood to the side, making sure her fake sword wouldn't come out of the sheath. "You have a definite eye for details."

"Oh puh-lease," came Chloé's voice, from behind them. The three turned to see Chloé walking towards them in a Queen Bee outfit she had obviously had somebody else, probably Sabrina, make her. Sabrina was right behind her in her own Cat Noir outfit. "I know the _real_ Ladybug and you look nothing like her."

Marinette rolled her eyes, before saying "Hello to you too, Chloé."

"Is there something we can help you with, Chloé," said Kagami, looking at her with a hand on her hip. She did not have the energy to deal with her right now. "We are trying to have a nice date here."

Chloé rolled her eyes before saying "Come on, Sabrina, we don't want to hang around with these losers anyway," and walking off.

"Just ignore her, we all know just how close these are to the original," said Adrien, putting his arm around Marinette. "You look amazing." He then put his arm around Kagami, so he was between them. "You both look amazing."

"You're not looking too bad yourself, Cat," said Marinette, placing a kiss on his cheek. Before stretching over and placing one on Kagami's cheek as well. "You too, dragon."

"Ryuuko," corrected Kagami, almost instinctively, as she let herself out of the embrace and taking their hands instead. Causing her boyfriend and girlfriend to share a smile. "Shall we go inside? I understand the director of the Ladybug and Cat Noir movie is here to announce a new movie. Rumors are that it will include the other Paris heroes."

Adrien smiled before they made their way into the building, hand in hand, dodging around the crowd so they could stay together.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, they have a multitude of Multimouse figures now!" said Marinette, grinning as she looked at the action figure stall, holding a carded Multibug figure, almost twenty minutes later. "And Dragon Bug!"

"They misspelled Ryuuko's name on her figure," said Kagami, holding up the carded Ryuuko figure, which said ' _Ryuko_ ' on it while frowning. "I hope this is a misprint."

Marinette placed a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure it was, and if it wasn't, Ladybug and Cat Noir can visit the toy company and get them to change it."

Kagami gave Marinette a smile, before nodding. "Thank you."

"Hey look, Snake Noir!" said Adrien, holding up the carded Snake Noir figure. Alongside a Mister Bug one. "I can't believe they've got all of these. We're totally buying them, right?"

"I'm picking up a Puppeteer one for Manon," said Marinette, with a smile as she grabbed a carded figure of the Puppeteer, with wand accessory. "She's taken a liking to my homemade doll of Puppeteer. And I know she hasn't got this version yet." She smiled. "I'll probably pick up a few of the heroes and villains as well, for when I babysit at mine. The dolls are in need of a remake… They're well loved."

Adrien nodded before saying "We may as well pick up one of each hero, and a few villains of our own." He smiled, before patting down his costume.

Marinette smiled before reaching into her 'yo-yo' and pulling out a black wallet. "Looking for this, silly kitty?"

However before he could take it, Kagami placed a bag in his hand, filled with action figures. "Do not worry, this is on me."

Adrien smiled before planting a kiss on her cheek. "You can play with them whenever you want."

"Of course," said Kagami, nodding. "I wouldn't expect it any other way."

Marinette smiled as she walked over to her girlfriend and boyfriend, her own bag in hand. "Come on you guys, let's go check out the comics table before the panel for the movie. We only have an hour."

* * *

Much later, they were sat in Marinette's room, since her house was the closest to the venue. There were bags filled with various souvenirs in scattered around the room. "OK, that was fun," said Marinette, with a smile as she pulled off the mask. "Though this bodysuit kept riding up… How do normal heroes wear this stuff all the time? At least ours are magic so they don't do this."

"Mine was fine," said Kagami, with a smirk as she also took off the mask. "If you had not done those gymnastic moves for those kids, I'm sure yours would be too."

"They thought I was the real Ladybug," said Marinette, blushing slightly. "I couldn't not do a few tricks…"

"Yeah, and they were cute," said Adrien, with a smile, also sans mask. "The kids were too, I guess."

Marinette pushed him gently, before saying "You can't say anything, you were making cat puns on demand."

"I had to stay in character, bugaboo," was Adrien's response, causing Marinette to roll her eyes. "It was purrfect and you know it."

Kagami shook her head, as she looked at Marinette and said "Do you mind helping me out of this? I want to freshen up before we meet up with your friends later."

"They're your friends too, Kagami," said Marinette, while shaking her head like it wasn't the first time she had had to say that to her girlfriend. Before standing up. "I'll unzip you if you unzip me."

Adrien smiled before saying "What about me, bugaboo?"

Marinette rolled her eyes and said "You can unzip yourself, it's in the front, underneath the bell. As you already know."

"I guess I'll go see if I can use your parents bathroom then," said Adrien, standing up. He smiled as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a set of his civilian clothes, which were kept there for moments like this. Before heading down the ladder into the main house.

"You can use my bathroom, I'll freshen up after," said Marinette, smiling at Kagami, as she sat down. "You can unzip me later."

Kagami nodded, before standing up. "We could freshen up together, it would be quicker."

"That wouldn't be fair on Adrien, Kagami, and you know it," said Marinette, shaking her head with an amused smile. "Even if it would be _quicker_."

Kagami just nodded again before walking over to the same dresser and taking out her own normal clothes. She then made her way over to the door at the back of the room, leading into the bathroom and leaving Marinette alone.

Marinette couldn't help but smile as she spun on the chair for a moment. She had had a fun day, especially seeing the kids at the convention light up when they saw her, thinking she was the real deal (which she was, but not at that particular moment in time), but she wasn't going to tell Adrien that he had come up with a good idea. It had taken her way too many sleepless nights over the last two weeks to make these costumes, even if it was totally worth it. She grabbed her phone from where it lay on the desk, before attaching it to the computer.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, hope you enjoyed reading it. :)


End file.
